havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 049 Meeting with William and Verenestra
9:51:54 PM Jamaros: Gerald is cleaning. Tiprus, Belza and Rune still appear to be out. 9:52:08 PM Quill: Any messages, Gerald? 9:52:30 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "One actually. For Miss Rune, though." 9:53:43 PM Quill: Fair enough. 9:56:24 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "How did it go?" 9:56:39 PM Quill: Unnerving. 9:57:46 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "...Nothing happened to Mister Hank, did it? I do not see him with you." 9:58:24 PM Nilani: He took a detour on the way back. 10:01:12 PM Quill: He went to go talk to Darksbane. He's probably scheming some more about breaking into the Citadel. 10:05:33 PM Jamaros: Belza, Tiprus and Rune arrive back, about now. 10:06:08 PM Jamaros: Belza and Tiprus have new swords. 10:06:29 PM Quill: Did you go sword shopping? 10:07:01 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Yah. Sword. No fire. Still good." 10:07:32 PM Rune: I think they're used to swankier weapons than we can afford right now. 10:09:53 PM Quill: Makes sense. 10:10:17 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Miss Rune. Welcome home. A woman was by looking for you. She asked me to give you a message." 10:10:50 PM Rune: Oh. Which woman? 10:11:05 PM | Removed 10:11:22 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 10:11:09 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "I don't know. A human woman, if that helps." 10:11:24 PM Rune: Oh. What was the message? 10:11:28 PM Jamaros: Gerald hands you a letter. 10:11:55 PM *** Rune reads it. *** 10:17:33 PM *** Nilani is curious about the contents, but does not want to be nosy. *** 10:19:22 PM *** Quill seems distracted. *** 10:19:36 PM Rune: Oh, it's from the princess. 10:19:43 PM *** Rune hands the letter around to everyone. *** 10:20:01 PM Jamaros: The letter reads: Dear Miss Rune of the Guild I was told this was where I might find you, so I had my aide deliver this to you. Following my brother's horrible tragedy, you were quite kind to both me and to my father. As such, I feel I never truly returned the favor. We are, I assume, both busy women. I am still getting used to my new position. This was most unexpected for me and it has been ((This sentence seems to have a few words crossed out, like she stopped and started over)) I am finding the new work hard to balance with my life right now. I cannot even imagine my father's pain. But, I hope we may be able to meet again relatively soon and I may buy you dinner or bring something for you and your team. I hope we may be friends after this, or that I can at least rely on you in the coming times. Thank you. Sincerely, The Princess Saheera Dynne-Marsolis of Kumat 10:22:11 PM Rune: What's wrong, Quill? What did the vampires say? 10:23:42 PM Quill: That Lysaga wants to meet at midnight instead of in the afternoon. And to show off that he could mind control an entire bar. And he was just a minion. I think I'm going to get us all killed. 10:25:11 PM Rune: Oh. 10:25:18 PM Rune: ... maybe we should call off the strike. 10:25:31 PM Rune: That does sound .... do we know if that was Lysaga? 10:27:18 PM Quill: We met this one before -- he definitely would rather us die, contrary to Lysaga's wishes, apparently. 10:28:02 PM Rune: Oh. Well, I don't know what we can do, then. We certainly can't just let them hang about enslaving children. 10:28:06 PM Rune: We had better ask William. 10:29:44 PM Quill: I thought we were avoiding getting the Citadel involved, so that we could get a better drop on them. Anyway, maybe I should just go alone. 10:32:15 PM Rune: We were, but ... you're not going alone. That way you'll be a vampire. 10:32:19 PM Rune: and a thrall vampire at that. 10:33:23 PM Quill: Yeah, it's a bad idea, but that's all I have at this point. 10:33:54 PM Rune: I think we should ask William what to do. 10:34:03 PM Rune: Maybe he can arrange something that doesn't involve telling the ordinary guard. 10:34:33 PM Quill: Yeah, it's worth a shot. 10:34:53 PM Rune: ... it's not your fault they're racists. 10:35:41 PM Quill: Oh,I know. Trust me, I have no loyalty or affection for these people. I don't feel any responsibility. 10:36:45 PM Rune: Good. Then stop yammering about sacrificing yourself, it's daft. 10:38:14 PM *** Quill shakes his head. "Of course it is." *** 10:38:37 PM *** Rune smiles. *** 10:38:45 PM Rune: Well, let's head to the Citadel, then. Get it done. 10:39:58 PM Quill: Yeah. Hank is off with Darksbane. 10:40:59 PM Rune: ... are we sure they aren't dating? 10:41:55 PM Quill: It could well be. 10:42:20 PM Rune: I didn't think so, but... well, they do seem to take any excuse. Maybe it's one of those love-hate things. 10:42:36 PM Rune: ... as long as it's consensual and there are safe words, I suppose. Come on. 10:42:40 PM *** Rune heads for the Citadel! *** 10:43:41 PM *** Nilani also heads towards the Citadel. *** 10:44:11 PM Jamaros: Ok, you go to see William? 10:44:29 PM *** Rune does *** 10:44:44 PM *** Nilani also does. *** 10:45:21 PM Jamaros: Ok, for the sake of time, BOOM. William's office. 10:46:23 PM Jamaros: William: "...hello?" 10:46:34 PM Rune: Your office isn't bugged, is it? 10:47:03 PM Jamaros: William: "Only by me." 10:47:29 PM Jamaros: William: "The Captain isn't listening in, if that's what you're asking." 10:47:42 PM Rune: Oh, I don't think it matters if she is. Just everybody else. 10:47:49 PM *** Rune tells him all about the vampire problem. *** 10:48:10 PM Jamaros: William: "...and they are definitely coming to that building?" 10:48:14 PM Rune: Yes. 10:48:30 PM Rune: Unless they catch wind we're planning to kill them all. 10:48:35 PM Quill: They're going to check it out before hand, but yeah, midnight in six days time I have to meet with Lysaga. 10:48:36 PM Rune: I mean, obviously not then. 10:49:06 PM Rune: And I think we've got in over our head. 10:49:17 PM Rune: But we can't very well leave vampires wandering around enslaving children. 10:49:20 PM Jamaros: William: "...this is...big...hold on a second." 10:49:52 PM Jamaros: William goes into Verenestra's garden. 10:50:17 PM Jamaros: He comes back with Verenestra, in her mortal form. 10:50:28 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...I've got your back." 10:50:47 PM Quill: Captain. Oh, I have some other news for you, about your sister. 10:51:17 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...uh huh." 10:51:51 PM Quill: If you're interested. 10:52:06 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...just tell me what it is." 10:52:42 PM Quill: She's in Sigil, as a guest of the Lady of Pain, apparently. 10:53:13 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...oh...ok." 10:53:38 PM Jamaros: Verenestra puts up like...a real front of not caring. 10:53:56 PM Rune: ...you are allowed to be relieved you know. 10:54:29 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...my sister didn't care that I disappeared." 10:54:54 PM Rune: How do you know she wasn't just trying to look tough so she didn't look weak to your brother? 10:55:00 PM Rune: I mean, people do that. 10:55:51 PM Rune: Anyway, is it safe for you to help with the vampires? 10:56:24 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "They'll be away from the town, where they won't be able to see me. I can disguise myself and get in to help with the fight." 10:56:53 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "Even as powerful as they are, three vampires shouldn't be a match for me." 10:57:12 PM Quill: I have no idea how many she's bringing. 10:57:29 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...oh...well...I remain confident." 10:57:54 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "And we can't waste this opportunity. We let the vampires stay, and soon, everything will get corrupted." 10:58:00 PM Rune: Hopefully they don't do something nasty, like mindcontrol a lot of ordinary people into attacking us. 10:58:14 PM Rune: ((Because I seriously do not want to play Jessica Jones: The Game.)) 10:58:28 PM Jamaros: (( :) )) 10:58:41 PM Jamaros: ((My Purple Man isn't used nearly as much)) 10:59:55 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "You mentioned an angel with daylight." 11:00:56 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "Can you still get the daylight spell from him?" 11:01:12 PM Quill: Apparently that's all he's going to be able to provide because of laws of Heaven or something. 11:02:11 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "...it might be enough. If the vampires here are like in the feywild, daylight weakens their stronger magics." 11:02:22 PM Rune: Good. 11:03:07 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "If we are going to win, we need to maintain three things. Our element of surprise. Closed quarters. And distance from the larger population." 11:04:02 PM *** Rune nodnods. *** 11:04:28 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "Quill, you're still going to need to be the bait. You seem good at that." 11:05:05 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:05:28 PM Quill: And they're DROW vampires. Even I hate sunlight. 11:06:33 PM Rune: It feels nice on your skin, but it burns, too, sometimes. 11:07:28 PM Quill: It just burns me, mostly. Also, you should know, we're getting some help from Jamaros Darksbane. He has a vested interest in getting rid of the Pale Drow. 11:08:42 PM Jamaros: Verenestra: "So long as he's watched, this is good. But you should tell him to keep most of his men outside. If this vampire can mass dominate, the regular forces we bring in could be used against us." 11:09:52 PM *** Rune nods. ***